27 dias para maio
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Deixara se cativar, deixara se envolver pelos trejeitos de Ginevra Weasley.


_**Nota da Nika:**_ Coisas que você precisa saber antes de ler essa fic: a música que eu imaginei eles dançando foi Black, da banda Pearl Jam. Isso não significa que você não pode imaginar outra música, né? Fique a vontade, e imagine os pombinhos dançando sei lá o que for. E tem uma NC-17 nessa fic, então cuidado, ok? Estamos avisados? Ótima leitura, e notas no final da fic.

* * *

><p><strong>27 dias para maio<strong>

por nika-chan

* * *

><p>Tinha até maio, fez aquele acordo silencioso consigo mesmo.<p>

Draco Malfoy observava as chamas da lareira da sala comunal da Sonserina, enquanto tentava ignorar os pensamentos que teimavam aparecer em sua mente.

_O que mais podia fazer? _

Estava se esforçando ao máximo para pensar em uma solução para aquela tarefa. O Lorde das Trevas poderia ter sido mais... mais o quê? Compreensivo? Um meio sorriso sarcástico formou-se nos lábios do loiro. _Mais gentil, Draco?_ Por Mordred**¹**. Sim, era bem do feitio do Lorde considerar os sentimentos dos seus seguidores, e ser compreensivo como um verdadeiro e preocupado líder, quase um pai.

Draco considerava, às vezes, a possibilidade de estar enlouquecendo.

Fazia um mês que Draco Malfoy tentava descobrir uma maneira de matar o diretor de Hogwarts, um dos bruxos mais poderosos da história, Albus Dumbledore. Tinha sido escolhido para aquela missão pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, e agora, encontrava-se perdido em meio ao seu sexto ano escolar, refletindo sobre como poderia fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

Sabia que o Lorde das Trevas havia lhe escolhido para castigar seu pai, não era estúpido por pensar que havia ganhado a Marca Negra por bom desempenho e por seus talentos. Lucius Malfoy falhara em uma importante missão no início daquele ano, e estava preso em Azkaban fazia meses. Decepcionara o Lorde, e nada mais justo que ter o próprio filho enviado em uma missão quase impossível, correndo risco de vida caso falhasse.

A verdade era que Draco Malfoy estava com medo. Medo de falhar.

Tinha que ser bem sucedido. Tinha que matar o velho. _Precisava _concluir a missão. Por sua vida, pela vida de sua mãe.

"Draco, querido" ouviu a voz feminina de Pansy Parkinson antes de sentir sua presença atrás de si. "Amanhã é quinta-feira, lembra?".

"Que horas são?", perguntou esfregando os olhos com o polegar e o indicador. Há quanto tempo estava ali, divagando?

"Já passa das duas, querido", Pansy contornou o sofá de veludo e se sentou ao seu lado. "Você precisa descansar, principalmente agora..."

"Acho que perdi a noção do tempo", fazia dias que tinha aquele mesmo ritual. Estudava o pouco que conseguia, e então, sentava-se em frente à lareira tentando bolar um plano. Tinha tão pouco tempo e sentia a pressão aumentando cada vez mais.

"Isso é óbvio", a jovem bateu em suas coxas com as duas mãos em um convite mudo. O loiro soltou o ar que tinha nos pulmões e se deitou no sofá, aceitando prontamente. Pansy correu os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos, enquanto observava as chamas. "Draco, você vai acabar ficando doente - sim, eu _sei_ que é importante, eu sei que você tem uma missão. Mas pense, você precisa estar vivo pra conseguir realizar seja lá o que querem que você faça!", concluiu, dando-lhe um dos seus olhares típicos.

"São só algumas horas de sono, Pansy...",_ e nem consigo mais dormir,_ pensou em completar, mas algo o impediu. Pansy era sua amiga há anos, sabia da maioria das suas fraquezas e medos, mas não queria se mostrar vulnerável. Em tempos de guerra, todo cuidado era pouco. "Não vou morrer se não dormir exatas oito horas".

"Draco, não é só isso, você sabe! Você não está mais acompanhando as aulas tão bem como antigamente... não me incomodo em estudarmos juntos depois, explicar a matéria que você entend-"

"Pansy, vá direto ao ponto, sim?", interrompeu-a impaciente.

"Eu poderia te ajudar", disse, enfim. "Se você me contasse qual a missão que o Lorde lhe encarregou, eu poderia te ajudar".

"Não", seu corpo subitamente ficou rígido e a posição agora incomoda fez Draco se levantar, cortando o contato com o corpo feminino. "Você sabe que posso ser castigado só por causa desta conversa? _Merda_, Pansy! Pensei que você tinha entendido!"

"Eu entendi!", disse com a voz aguda. "Eu só quero te ajudar, Draco, não suporto ficar assistindo você definhar", e levou as mãos ao pulso do loiro, num toque meio desesperado. "Por favor, não vá... eu... sinto muito".

Draco suspirou e fitou os olhos azuis de Pansy Parkinson. Era uma amiga leal, afinal. Queria acreditar que ela estava sendo sincera, e por isso, sentou-se novamente ao seu lado no sofá.

"Posso... posso ver?", ela perguntou hesitantemente. Draco Malfoy desabotoou o punho de sua camisa, e em movimentos leves, dobrou-a até o cotovelo. A Marca Negra brilhava sob a luz do fogo que ardia na lareira. Sentiu o toque dos dedos femininos contornando a cicatriz que agora tinha no antebraço. "Dói?"

"Não...", respondeu apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, quebrando o contato. Fixou o olhar nas chamas e deu um longo suspiro. "Estou cansado, acho melhor subirmos para o dormitório, Pansy".

Sentiu o corpo da jovem se aproximar do seu, e teve seu braço direito envolvido num abraço, enquanto Pansy apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Apoiou a bochecha no alto da cabeça dela, e aspirou o perfume suave dos cabelos pretos.

"Você poderia encarar tudo isso como um trabalho qualquer, sabe?", ouviu a voz feminina num sussurro. "Ter um horário fixo do dia para pensar só na missão, e tentar se distrair nas outras horas...", Draco riu baixinho não acreditando no que ouvia. Trabalho qualquer? Distrair-se? Claro, poderia tentar matar Dumbledore das duas as cinco, e depois, em seu tempo livre, poderia se distrair com xadrez bruxo, ou Quadribol. Realmente ótimo plano. "Faria bem pra você ter outra coisa em mente, querido, nada pode ser tão sério a ponto de você não fazer mais nada além disso".

O loiro suspirou, fechando os olhos. Não podia culpá-la por ser inocente, ele mesmo tinha sido até ser marcado como gado. Nem em seu delírio mais louco, Draco Malfoy poderia imaginar que teria sob sua responsabilidade o assassinato de um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade a mando de um líder que inspirava terror. Nem em seu delírio mais louco, Draco poderia imaginar que sentiria náusea, ao invés de orgulho, por carregar a Marca Negra e ser um Comensal da Morte.

"Obrigada, _Pants_**²**, acho que você pode ter razão", mentiu, mas tudo para fazer a amiga se calar, e ter um pouco de tranqüilidade. Por Merlin, precisava dormir. "Vamos, então?"

Pansy anuiu e antes de se levantar, aproximou seu rosto do dele, e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios. "Boa noite, querido".

Observou-a subir as escadas e desaparecer, e sem sua permissão, seu olhar se fixou novamente nas chamas que queimavam na lareira. O vermelho parecia lhe aquecer por dentro e o fazia esquecer toda a pressão, por um momento. O conforto que isso lhe proporcionava, assim como o colo de Pansy, durava pouco.

Draco Malfoy se levantou e seguiu para seu próprio dormitório.

**- X -**

"Dez pontos para a Grifinória", ouviu a voz do novo professor de Poções, Horace Slughorn, enquanto rabiscava algo em seu pergaminho. Nem ao menos ver Harry Potter ganhando pontos para sua casa, ao invés de perdê-los, conseguia tirar Draco Malfoy de seus devaneios.

Estava novamente na aula da matéria que antigamente era sua preferida. Sempre tivera facilidade com Poções, e o fato de Snape ser um conhecido de sua família há anos e também ser Comensal facilitava e muito quando tinha alguma dúvida. Isso antigamente, claro. Pois naquele ano que começara, Severus Snape lecionava Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. E Draco quase sorriu ao notar a ironia.

"Potter é um idiota", murmurou Pansy ao seu lado. "Mas parece que arranjou mais um fã" completou com um tom de desagrado e Draco apenas anuiu, não podendo estar mais indiferente a Potter e seu fã clube.

Draco passou o resto da aula rabiscando seu pergaminho, vendo que sua poção ficara pronta rapidamente e sem nenhum grande esforço graças à ajuda de Pansy Parkinson. Quando Slughorn os dispensou, jogou o material em sua bolsa de camurça, levantou-se e seguiu para fora da sala. Tinha um período livre naquele momento, antes de seguir para Herbologia.

"Então?", perguntou Pansy se aproximando com Blaise Zabini. "Vamos para a sala comunal? Mordred sabe que eu preciso rever as minhas últimas anotações de Transfiguração".

"Hm...", precisava de um descanso. Estava muito preocupado e não conseguia manter as aparências por muito tempo, antes de se perder em devaneios. E aquilo não era nada bom para sua posição na Sonserina. "_Pants,_ acho que vou ficar um pouco nos jardins antes de ir pra próxima aula. Nos vemos no almoço, sim? Até Herbologia, Blaise", disse ignorando a expressão preocupada da amiga e partindo rapidamente em direção às escadas, enquanto os amigos permaneciam nas masmorras.

Desde que seu pai fora preso, em meados de maio, Draco tivera seu status na Sonserina prejudicado consideravelmente. Parte das famílias dos sonserinos que eram do mesmo ano que Draco agora o consideravam mais fraco e sem a influência de antigamente. Com Lucius em Azkaban, o poder da família Malfoy tinha diminuído, e isso era péssimo para as alianças que possuíam. Cabia a Draco manter as aparências e fingir que nada havia acontecido, e que seu pai ainda era o Comensal mais influente no Ministério e braço direito do Lorde das Trevas.

Era desgastante fazer aquele jogo durante seus momentos na Sonserina, por isso, quando tinha escolha, optava por outros lugares para passar seus intervalos, e pensando assim, tomou o caminho em direção aos jardins do castelo.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, parou nas escadas que davam acesso à parte de fora do castelo e inspirou fundo o ar fresco. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a tranqüilidade por um breve momento. Então, sentiu o corpo ser empurrado para o lado e quase tropeçou pelos últimos degraus.

"Desculpe!", ouviu numa voz feminina e acompanhou os cabelos ruivos da culpada, cerrando os olhos numa expressão de desagrado.

Ginevra Weasley pulara os últimos degraus que davam acesso ao jardim e pareceu não reconhecê-lo enquanto gritava outro pedido de desculpas. Não se incomodara nem em olhar para trás, onde Draco quase tinha caído, tamanha sua pressa. Manteve os olhos fixos na grifinória, que naquele momento, corria em direção ao grupo de estudantes sentados abaixo da única macieira de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy reconheceu a estudante corvinal loira entre os outros estudantes que formavam o pequeno grupo. _Loony Lovegood_. Bufou alto, enquanto descia os últimos dois degraus e alcançava a grama seca, ainda com os olhos fixos na ruiva que corria, sem classe alguma.

O que veio a seguir fez Draco Malfoy arregalar os olhos.

Ginevra Weasley tomou um impulso ainda correndo e pulou nas costas do grifinório que estava de pé, junto aos outros, próximo à macieira. Numa habilidade invejável, a ruiva tinha levado as mãos aos ombros do rapaz e com o apoio, enlaçara a cintura masculina com suas pernas, em um abraço pouco convencional. Draco Malfoy piscou duas vezes, sentindo-se ligeiramente constrangido por presenciar aquela cena.

O rapaz que estava sendo abraçado soltou uma risada alta que encheu o ar. Dean Thomas agarrou as pernas da ruiva que se pendurava nele e começou a rodopiar no local, ainda rindo com os olhos castanhos fechados. Weasley soltou um gritinho agudo, e logo todos os estudantes do pequeno grupo estavam rindo também. Típico.

Draco rodou os olhos perante a cena e se sentou no banco de cerâmica (um dos poucos do jardim). Não iria se sentar na grama e arriscar sujar seu uniforme. Não era nenhum selvagem.

Voltou-se para a cena.

A ruiva já estava novamente no chão, enquanto abraçava Dean Thomas. Perguntou-se se o outro Weasley, irmão e amigo de Potter, sabia que a irmã mais nova estava namorando e fazia declarações públicas de afeto no meio dos jardins do colégio.

Apoiou as costas no banco, sem desviar o olhar. Dean Thomas havia se sentado junto aos outros, porém Ginevra Weasley continuava de pé, com ambas as mãos na cintura, e parecia falar algo muito engraçado, pois todos os outros riam com vontade.

Então, a ruiva começou a movimentar os quadris enquanto andava, uma das mãos parecendo segurar algo invisível, a outra balançando freneticamente. Os olhos castanhos arregalados e a boca bem aberta. Numa imitação impressionante de Trelawney. Draco só percebeu que também estava rindo quando lhe faltou ar. Caiu em si e limpou a garganta, correndo o olhar pelo jardim para se assegurar que ninguém havia visto.

Sem sua permissão, seu olhar se fixou novamente no grupo abaixo da macieira, com atenção especial a ruiva que agora também ria, após concluir sua imitação e seu conto.

Lembrou-se do que Blaise falara no trem a caminho de Hogwarts. _Há quem diga que Ginevra Weasley é bonita_. Draco Malfoy correu os olhos lentamente pelas feições da ruiva, analisando-as.

A garota Weasley tinha a pele do rosto coberta por sardas, que parecia macia ao toque como a casca de um pêssego. Seu nariz era fino e empinado, um pouco longo demais. Seu queixo era pequeno e as maçãs do rosto eram definidas, e isso lhe dava um toque a mais de feminilidade. Os cabelos ruivos eram longos e avançavam por suas costas até quase a cintura. Os lábios tinham um desenho de perfeito coração e eram cheios.

Draco concluiu que era normal a garota ser atraente; os Weasley, apesar de traidores do sangue, eram uma linhagem antiga de Sangue Puro. Suas mães eram primas distantes.

Draco Malfoy não sofreu ao admitir que a garota Weasley era, sim, bonita. Porém, Ginevra Weasley não possuía nem um único resquício de classe e elegância. Falava alto demais, e _gargalhava_. E como o loiro reparara depois, ela descalçara os sapatos ao se sentar na grama, profanando a pele muito branca dos pés com o verde da grama. Nenhuma garota da alta sociedade bruxa tirava os sapatos e deixava os pés à mostra, como um animal. Draco se demorou um pouco mais que o necessário naquele detalhe, e _isso_ ele não admitiu a si mesmo.

Ao notar que vários alunos se dirigiam às estufas para a aula de Herbologia, Draco Malfoy reparou que o tempo passara rápido demais, diferentemente dos outros dias. E nem havia pensado em sua missão, um momento sequer. Era isso que Pansy Parkinson havia dito sobre se distrair?

Draco Malfoy se levantou do banco de cerâmica e correu os olhos uma última vez pelo grupo de estudantes que observara atentamente momentos antes. Demorou-se um pouco mais nos cabelos ruivos que brilhavam a luz do sol.

Concluiu que poderia se distrair mais vezes.

E seguiu para a aula de Herbologia.

**- X –**

Observou o prato repleto de batatas cozidas a sua frente e notou que não sentia fome alguma. Sorveu uns pequenos goles de suco de abóbora e empurrou seu prato para longe, desistindo do jantar.

"Você não me disse o que fez nos jardins essa tarde", perguntou Pansy, sem desviar seus olhos do pergaminho que lia.

"Nada de especial", e de maneira automática, seus olhos procuraram os cabelos ruivos que analisara naquela manhã, na mesa da Grifinória, encontrando-os facilmente.

A garota Weasley se sentava entre Dean Thomas e a Sangue-Ruim Granger. Não se surpreendeu; sempre soube que os Weasley não eram bem relacionados. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios da ruiva, enquanto escutava atenciosamente alguma coisa que o namorado falava. Sobre o que estariam conversando?

"Preciso terminar a minha redação de Transfiguração", disse, desviando o olhar da cena. Alcançou o guardanapo que tinha nas coxas e limpou os lábios após sorver outro gole de suco. "Imagino que você já terminou o seu?", perguntou a Blaise.

"Está certo", ouviu a voz grave do rapaz, e um sorriso torto se formou nos seus lábios.

"E se eu precisasse da sua ajuda para terminar o meu?"

"Eu não terminei o meu relatório de Poções".

"Feito", respondeu sem se importar muito. Nunca tivera dificuldade em Poções, não era um mau negócio. Estava muito atrasado nos deveres e se não entregasse a redação de Transfiguração, ficaria de detenção e aquilo não era uma opção no momento.

"Draco, já terminei minha redação também, usamos o tempo livre de manhã, e eu convidei você, lembra?", ouviu a voz de Pansy que ainda lia o pergaminho que tinha em mãos. "Mas você preferiu passar um tempo bucólico nos jardins ao invés de aproveitar a oportunidade", um sorriso brincou nos lábios do loiro. "E então, arrependido?"

Seus olhos buscaram novamente a garota na mesa da Grifinória. Observou-a jogar a cabeça para trás, numa gostosa risada.

"Nem um pouco", disse, baixando os olhos, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

"Bem, acho que vou precisar de ajuda em Poções também", disse a morena soltando o ar que tinha nos pulmões, e finalmente, baixando o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos. "Acho melhor terminarmos todas as tarefas por hoje, temos o passeio para Hogsmeade esse sábado, e não quero me preocupar com nada entre uma cerveja amanteigada e outra".

Draco Malfoy engoliu em seco.

Por um momento, havia esquecido sobre o passeio em Hogsmeade e o que aquilo significava. _O colar_... Borgin o encontraria na cidade por volta da uma da tarde, e lhe entregaria o embrulho... só precisava de alguém para servir como intermediário. Não era o melhor dos planos, nem o mais inteligente, mas já estava em Hogwarts há um mês e não tentara nada. Precisava agir, mostrar algum serviço, alguma ação, qualquer coisa.

"Vamos indo?", Blaise Zabini disse já se levantando. "Acho que a análise das diferentes escamas de dragão vai tomar boa parte da noite".

Retiraram-se para a sala comunal da Sonserina e Blaise estava certo: demoraram tanto com o relatório de Poções que a lição de Transfiguração de Draco ficara incompleta. No dia seguinte, McGonagall não parecera nada feliz com o pergaminho de Draco, e lhe brindara com uma detenção no sábado, em sua sala.

Felizmente, Draco tinha surrupiado uma quantidade considerável de Poção Polissuco na primeira aula de Slughorn, e não fora difícil convencer Goyle a ficar em seu lugar, no sábado. Ainda possuía sua influência, e nada podia estragar o seu plano. Não naquele momento.

**- X –**

Draco inspirou fundo e sentiu os aromas do inverno, enquanto caminhava em Hogsmeade. Seguia por um caminho estreito e pouco movimentado, freqüentado apenas por moradores locais. Não podia ser visto, e claro que se transformar em Goyle seria mais seguro e fácil, mas o loiro não gostara nada da aparência da Poção Polissuco após ser tocada pelo fio de cabelo de Goyle. Decidira se arriscar, tudo para não ter que tomar aquela lama nojenta.

Cobrira parte do rosto com um pesado cachecol de lã preto, e escondera todos os fios loiros em uma toca do mesmo tom. O sobretudo fazia o resto do serviço, e podia muito bem passar por outro estudante no meio dos moradores de Hogsmeade.

Levava sob o pesado casado, perigosamente perto do corpo, o embrulho com o colar. Borgin fora estranhamente pontual e não falara uma palavra, antes de desaparar, não sem antes fazer uma profunda reverência. Draco não sabia muito bem o que fazer depois do encontro. Decidira vagar a esmo enquanto pensava... deixou suas pernas o levarem e quando deu por si, estava parado em frente a porta dos fundos do pub Três Vassouras.

Talvez... _talvez_ usasse um estudante para entregar o colar; Dumbledore nunca iria desconfiar de um dos seus amados estudantes, iria? Talvez pudesse lançar a imperdoável Imperius, sua tia Bellatrix lhe ensinara muito bem naquele último verão.

Decidindo-se, murmurou "_Alohamorra" _e o pesado cadeado se abriu com um tímido _click_. Deu dois curtos passos para dentro do local, e se viu no enorme cômodo que era usado como estoque. Ouvia vozes abafadas e o tilintar dos talheres e copos, e se escondeu atrás de um enorme barril de hidromel ao ouvir passos.

Percebeu naquele momento que não conseguiria enfeitiçar nenhum estudante sem ser reconhecido, sem ser visto. Um súbito desespero começou a tomar conta de Draco, e ele precisou inspirar fundo diversas vezes até conseguir se acalmar e ter seus pensamentos claros novamente.

Não poderia agir sozinho, mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia revelar a ninguém sua missão. Apoiou as costas na superfície do barril, e se permitiu escorregar até se sentar no chão gelado. Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma profunda desesperança. O que podia fazer? O que o Lorde esperava que ele fizesse? Por Mordred, só tinha dezesseis anos e o fardo era pesado demais.

Ouviu a porta que dava acesso interno a despensa ser aberta, e se escondeu melhor, fugindo da claridade, subitamente alerta como nunca estivera antes. Reconheceu os cabelos loiros e ondulados de Madame Rosmerta, e fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter os fortes tremores que ameaçavam possuir seu corpo. Abriu-os e finalmente, soube o que fazer. Alcançou a varinha no bolso direito, e prendendo a respiração por um breve segundo, murmurou:

"_Imperio_", e como se todas as preocupações do mundo tivessem deixado de existir, observou os olhos de Rosmerta saírem de foco, e um vago sorriso se formar nos lábios vermelhos da mulher. Levantou-se do chão, e com um breve aceno, fez a mulher se aproximar e lhe estender as mãos.

Abaixou a varinha, e retirou o leve embrulho de dentro das vestes, hesitando por um segundo, antes de entregá-lo às mãos femininas. Inspirando fundo, clareou sua mente, exatamente como a tia havia lhe ensinado. Segurou a varinha com um pouco mais de força que a necessária, a mente apenas com a ordem que daria para a mulher agora em seu comando. Fitou os olhos claros de Rosmerta, e com outro aceno de varinha, passou-lhe todas as coordenadas.

Observou enquanto a mulher saia do cômodo e ia cumprir a ordem que lhe fora dada, dócil e leal como nenhum cão existente no globo. Draco suspirou quando a porta foi fechada, e estava novamente no escuro.

Ir ao banheiro feminino. Enfeitiçar a primeira estudante que adentrar o cômodo, passar-lhe o colar que deveria ser entregue ao diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Fora claro o suficiente, agora, tinha que aguardar em silêncio, e rezar aos deuses para que tudo desse certo. E se não desse, tinha Rosmerta em seu comando até pensar em algo diferente; outros dias cheios de preocupação e desespero, até ter outro plano igualmente difícil de ser executado com perfeição. Mas era um começo... era o que podia fazer enquanto não tinha êxito em consertar o Armário Sumidouro.

Draco Malfoy deixou o pub silenciosamente, pela mesma porta que havia entrado. Teve a pele exposta do rosto lambida por um vento gelado e tomou o caminho de volta para o castelo.

Caminhou em passos lentos, devido à quantidade considerável de neve que havia se acumulado nos poucos minutos que passara no cômodo, perdido em pensamentos. Até que uma risada alta o tirou de seus devaneios. Virou-se o quão rápido conseguiu, em direção ao som, e reconheceu os cabelos vermelhos. O loiro caminhou rapidamente até um beco, em pânico com a possibilidade de ser flagrado tão perto do Três Vassouras.

Encostou as costas na parede de pedras de uma hospedaria qualquer, e abençoou os deuses que brindaram Ginevra Weasley com uma risada tão alta. Mudara naquele instante sua opinião sobre mulher de elegância e gargalhadas. Que gargalhassem todas, o tempo todo, se isso o livrasse do perigo como o livrara há pouco.

Passado uns poucos segundos, Draco se sentiu seguro o suficiente para espiar através do beco.

A garota Weasley passeava com o então namorado Dean Thomas, e parecia um pouco... _alterada_. Draco segurou o riso descrente ao concluir que os dois tinham exagerado um pouco na cerveja amanteigada. Subitamente, a ruiva se livrou do abraço trocado, caminhando a frente dele, e se voltou para Dean, dando três pesados passos para trás. Um sorriso travesso brincava nos lábios rosados da garota.

Então, Ginevra Weasley dançou.

Levantara os braços num movimento ritmado, e balançava os quadris, ondulava o corpo sem pudor nenhum. De uma maneira sensualmente bêbada. Draco engoliu em seco e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, quando notou que os dedos da ruiva tomaram outra direção, e agora se ocupavam em desabotoar o pesado casaco branco que vestia. Então, Dean Thomas deu um passo a frente, impedindo-a de continuar com a loucura. Draco Malfoy apenas observou quando o rapaz aproximou seu rosto da ruiva e capturou seus lábios num beijo quente.

Desviou o olhar da cena, e voltou a se apoiar na parede áspera, sentindo uma irritação crescente. Agora teria que esperar os pombinhos terminarem o amasso para voltar a seguir seu caminho. O loiro cruzou os braços, e bateu levemente com a cabeça nas pedras ásperas, impaciente. Perguntou-se se a garota Weasley ao menos tinha idade para aquele tipo de coisa.

"Por Merlin, Dean, às vezes você é tão chato", ouviu a voz feminina soar um tanto irritada. "Eu só quero dançar, me deixa, vai", e ouviu os passos fofos do casal que se distanciava, tomando outro caminho.

Draco Malfoy saiu do beco escuro depois do que lhe pareceram horas, e finalmente, tomou o caminho para o castelo, não mais com o plano que acabara de executar na mente, e sim, no suave e ritmado ondular do corpo de Ginevra Weasley.

**- X –**

Apoiou-se na sacada do Corujal, observando a coruja acinzentada que havia escolhido voar com sua carta e se perder no horizonte. Tinha que admitir, a Sangue-Ruim Granger até que tinha umas idéias boas. Um simples galeão falso enfeitiçado, e tinha contato direto com Rosmerta. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa nova, rápido. Só Mordred sabia o que havia de errado com o Armário Sumidouro, e conforme mais tempo passava, mais a pressão em suas costas parecia aumentar.

O plano do colar dera errado, mas nada de novo quanto a isso. Draco só se surpreendera quando fora informado do desastre que se deu por causa do colar. Fechou os olhos, e inspirou o ar gelado que tocava seu rosto num carinho bruto.

Soubera sobre Katie Bell por Pansy, enquanto observava a lareira. Tinha dado uma desculpa qualquer, e correra até o sétimo andar, para a Sala Precisa. Lá, obteve a privacidade que precisava. Chutara para longe uma gaiola que rolara pelo chão, e seguira o caminho de sempre até o Armário Sumidouro.

"FUNCIONA, SUA GRANDE PORCARIA!", e dera um único soco na madeira velha do armário, sentindo dor nos nós dos dedos. Dera dois curtos passos para trás, até sentir as costas numa grande prateleira cheia de tralha.

Draco Malfoy perdera as forças nas pernas, e escorregara até o chão, segurando a cabeça com força com os braços. Ficara lá só Mordred sabe quando tempo, balançando o corpo como uma criancinha indefesa.

Abriu os olhos, quando um vento mais forte lhe arranhou as pálpebras.

Não queria _aquilo_.

Não queria machucar ninguém... o que acontecera com Katie Bell fora uma acidente, algo trágico. A garota teve sorte de estar usando luvas.

Ouviu um barulho próximo ao local onde estava, e se virou rapidamente. Deparou-se com a garota Weasley, que exibia a mesma expressão surpresa que ele.

"Que faz aqui?", perguntou agressivo. E depois notou como soara ridículo.

"Ah, e eu vou te falar, sim, Malfoy, porque é muito da sua conta", respondeu a garota, sem se alterar. Observou-a caminhar pelas palhas e titicas e escolher uma bela coruja vermelha. "Pode parecer estranho, mas outras pessoas também usam o Corujal, sabe?", ela falou em tom casual, prendendo a carta que tinha nas mãos na coruja e caminhando até seu lado na sacada.

Observou Ginevra Weasley acariciar a coruja que tinha no braço e sorrir quando a ave respondeu com uma picadinha carinhosa em seu dedo. E então, com o vento lhe bagunçando os longos cabelos ruivos, a garota fez um ligeiro movimento com o antebraço, dando o impulso necessário para a coruja levantar vôo. Draco não prestou atenção na coruja, e sim, na confusão vermelha que eram os cabelos de Ginevra devido ao vento forte que fazia na sacada. Inspirou fundo o ar gelado, buscando acalmar o fogo que lhe queimava dentro do peito.

Então, teve aqueles olhos castanhos nos seus. Ginevra Weasley retribuía seu olhar, ainda com o pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sorriso que foi morrendo, quando notou que o rapaz que estava a sua frente era Draco Malfoy. Pareceu ficar sem jeito por um momento, e desviou o olhar.

Observou-a caminhar para fora da sacada, e depois, para fora do Corujal, não sem antes parar nas escadas e lançar ao loiro um olhar curioso. Draco desviou o olhar e se virou para a sacada. Ouviu os passos femininos e soltou o ar que tinha preso nos pulmões.

Observou o pôr-do-sol e não pôde deixar de relacionar os tons quentes de laranja e vermelho do espetáculo com os fios macios da garota que há pouco estava ao seu lado.

**- X –**

"Então, onde você vai passar o Natal?", ouviu Theodore Nott lhe perguntar, enquanto apoiava sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada no braço da poltrona de veludo em que estava sentado.

"Vou ficar em Hogwarts, esse ano", disse em resposta, sorvendo outro gole de sua própria cerveja. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de festejar aquele ano, precisava demonstrar serviço e ficar no colégio, tentando ao máximo consertar o Armário Sumidouro. Vendo que a maioria dos estudantes iria para casa, contava com o castelo mais vazio e o corredor do sétimo andar mais deserto.

Draco tinha que admitir que ver a sala comunal da Sonserina mais vazia também seria muito bom. Todos os joguinhos de política e influência o deixaram permanentemente alerta, todo o _maldito_ tempo. Seria bom poder realmente descansar.

"Não sei como você ainda consegue contrabandear essas garrafas pra dentro do castelo, Pansy", ouviu Blaise comentar, enquanto relaxava no sofá. "Filch anda louco tentando detectar qualquer elemento suspeito que entre em Hogwarts, e mesmo assim, aqui estamos bebendo cerveja amanteigada", e dizendo isso, levantou sua garrafa num brinde silencioso.

"Blaise querido, nunca duvide de minhas conexões", e a morena o brindou com uma piscadela, enquanto se aconchegava melhor no peito de Draco. "Uma pena você ficar aqui sozinho, Draco".

"São apenas alguns dias, Pansy", disse meio impaciente, olhando atentamente as chamas da lareira. Todo aquele vermelho lhe aquecia por dentro.

"Você sabe que é bem vindo lá em casa", a morena disse, dando os ombros e bebendo um grande gole de sua bebida. Levantou-se em seguida, vacilando por um segundo. "Bom, acho melhor eu descansar o quanto eu conseguir... se eu chegar de ressaca em casa amanhã, meus pais não vão ficar_ nada _felizes", e Draco a observou caminhar até as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório e subir os degraus em passos vacilantes.

"Pansy tem razão", ouviu Nott enquanto ele também se levantava. "Cavalheiros", disse e fez uma reverência exagerada, antes de se retirar, provocando um sorriso torto em Draco. Observou Blaise se levantar também e lhe questionar com o olhar.

"Eu vou terminar minha cerveja, afinal, não tem ninguém me esperando amanhã", disse, e acenou com a cabeça ao ouvir um _boa noite_ na voz grave do amigo.

Quando não havia mais nenhuma gota da bebida em sua garrafa, Draco permaneceu sentado no sofá de veludo, perdido em seus devaneios. Deitou-se, acomodando-se melhor, e deixou a garrafa escorregar pelas mãos e rolar pelo tapete num barulho abafado. Evitou a lareira por um breve segundo, antes de seu olhar se fixar nas chamas.

O vermelho lhe lembrou dela. De seu sorriso fácil, e do seu canino direito meio saltado.

Esfregou os olhos, num movimento cansado. A ardência nos pulmões, as palmas das mãos suadas e sempre, _sempre_ geladas. E nada tinha a ver com o inverno. Draco não gostava de refletir sobre tudo aquilo. Não queria saber o significava.

A verdade era que observar os movimentos espontâneos e femininos de Ginevra Weasley lhe aquecia por dentro. Arrancava-o das preocupações, de toda pressão, e o levava para outro lugar. Um lugar onde a dona dos fios vermelhos reinava soberana. Com sua risada alta, e sua aversão por frutas cítricas. Descobrira aquele detalhe após intensa observação nas refeições compartilhadas no Grande Salão. A ruiva sempre recusava a torta de limão e as fatias dos abacaxis maduros. Tinha preferência pelas maçãs.

Ginevra Weasley era cativante. Agia de maneira misteriosa, e gostava de surpreender. Não foi uma única vez que presenciara a ruiva se atirando nas costas não só de Dean Thomas, mas também da Sangue-Ruim Granger, numa tentativa de lhe dar um susto.

Mas dentre todos os detalhes, o que mais surpreendera Draco era o hábito que a ruiva possuía de andar descalça. Como se seus sapatos fossem muito incômodos e não naturais, a garota os descalçava, assim como as meias, e então, levava os pés a grama enfeitiçada do Campo de Quadribol do colégio. Tudo isso em movimentos leve, felinos. Até mesmo sentada naqueles bancos espalhados a esmo pelo jardim, pôde ver diversas vezes sua sapatilha pendendo frouxamente de seu pé, tendo apenas os dedos servindo de apoio, enquanto seu calcanhar era exposto ao mundo, sem pudor ou vergonha.

Deixara-se cativar, deixara-se envolver pelos trejeitos de Ginevra Weasley.

Não que isso fosse um problema. Desejava a garota, uma curiosidade de experimentar aqueles lábios uma vez. E aquilo seria o suficiente. Faria ser suficiente. Não iria se envolver com uma Weasley, por mais que o atraísse imensamente. A família era uma traidora do sangue, envolvia-se com nascidos trouxas. Não possuíam posses, nem um lugar especial na alta sociedade bruxa. Não iria permitir se envolver com uma garota com aquele tipo de histórico familiar. Ginevra Weasley, com todas suas sardas e delicadezas, não era exceção.

Reparou que as chamas agora brigavam com a luz que adentrava o cômodo pelas janelas altas da sala comunal. Sentou-se no sofá. Passara a madrugada naquele lugar, e se sentia estranhamente bem disposto, o corpo descansado como há tempos não sentia.

E então, Draco Malfoy sentiu vontade de voar. Há quanto tempo não jogava Quadribol?

Subiu silenciosamente as escadas que davam acesso ao seu dormitório e adentrou o cômodo lentamente. Dirigiu-se ao seu baú e depois de uns poucos segundos, tinha nas mãos suas luvas de apanhador. Deixou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Desceu as escadas, e em poucos passos, deixou a sala comunal.

Abrira mão de seu lugar de apanhador no time da Sonserina no início do ano letivo, chegara a conclusão que os treinos e jogos ocupariam muito do seu tempo. Naquele ano, cada segundo livre era valioso. Mas ao se aproximar do campo, uma nostalgia lhe encheu por dentro. Por deus, como sentia falta de voar.

Sentiu quando a neve se transformou em grama, e inspirou o ar fresco quando chegou ao Campo de Quadribol. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e fechou os olhos por um breve segundo, enquanto aproveitava o calor morno do sol nascente lhe beijando a face num carinho suave.

Voltou-se para a direção do vestiário e seguiu caminhando em passos suaves. A grama embaixo de seus pés cedia ao seu peso, num barulho fofo e estranhamente reconfortante. Aproximou-se do vestiário, e no segundo seguinte, teve seu peito golpeado em um empurrão.

"_Mas o quê?",_ disse com a voz rouca, devido ao pouco uso nas últimas horas.

"Ah! Desc-", ouviu a voz feminina, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ginevra Weasley o reconheceu e Draco viu sua expressão de surpresa mudar para desagrado em poucos segundos. "Ah, é _você"_, disse, enquanto ajeitava a saia de pregas com um cuidado desnecessário.

"Não costuma olhar por onde anda, Weasley?", perguntou, num tom menos agressivo do que gostaria. Piscou ao notar o quão suave sua voz soara. E não foi somente ele que notara, vendo que a ruiva pareceu genuinamente curiosa.

"Não sabia que alguém além de mim treinava esse horário", respondeu no mesmo tom, o que deixou Draco desarmado. Não sabia lidar com aquele tom despreocupado, quase casual. Limitou-se em soltar o ar, num suspiro irritado. "Bem, tchau, Malfoy", ela disse, e passou por seu corpo, tomando o caminho em direção ao castelo. "E Feliz Natal", gritou por cima do ombro, num sorriso meio irônico e meio..._ doce?_

Observou-a se afastar, o sol morno da manhã brincando com o tom de seus cabelos, enquanto ela caminhava. Quando não conseguiu mais avistá-la, apoiou as costas na madeira áspera da porta, inspirando fortemente e então se recompôs. Virou-se, abriu a porta e adentrou o vestiário.

Ali, jogado no banco de madeira central, pendia um cachecol de lã vermelho. Não podendo se conter, aproximou-se da peça, e após hesitar um breve segundo, alcançou-o com a mão direita. Sentiu as fibras da lã suave em suas mãos, e então, sem seu consentimento, sentiu um suave perfume adentrar suas narinas, e ferrar com seus sentidos. O perfume de Ginevra Weasley.

Num rápido movimento impulsivo, dobrou o cachecol e o escondeu embaixo de seu pesado

sobretudo.

Deixou o campo no momento seguinte, desnorteado pelo que acabara de acontecer.

**- X –**

Voltou a apoiar a cabeça na estante atrás de si, enquanto tinha o olhar fixo no armário a sua frente. Tinha uma suspeita do que poderia estar errado com o Armário Sumidouro. Borgin acabou sendo mais útil que imaginara. Não pôde conter um sorriso vitorioso de se formar em seus lábios.

Correu as mãos pela camurça de sua mala, tentando controlar o impulso que o dominava fazia dias. Bufou alto e puxou as mãos para si, entrelaçando os dedos, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos flexionados. Não era nenhum animal para não conseguir frear seus instintos mais básicos.

Mas isso não era apenas um instinto. Era uma vontade. E Draco já era bem crescido para tomar suas decisões e atender suas vontades, se quisesse. Qual era o problema naquilo, afinal?

Convencendo a si mesmo, puxou a mala para próximo de si e a abriu num movimento brusco, enquanto seus dedos puxavam para si um longo tecido vermelho.

O cachecol de Ginevra Weasley.

Correu os dedos da mão direita pela lã fina e sentiu as fibras do tecido e os pontos que o teciam. Então, com um carinho desnecessário, aproximou o cachecol do rosto, e roçou pele em tecido uma, duas, três vezes. Movimentos antigos, quase ensaiados, como se tudo aquilo fizesse parte de um ritual familiar. Sentiu seu perfume e teve a ruiva ali, próxima ao corpo.

Ginevra Weasley cheirava a baunilha. E roupa lavada, devido ao cheiro suave de um sabão de alecrim. Os dois aromas combinados resultavam num perfume inebriante, que embebedava Draco cada vez que adentrava suas narinas.

Sentia as preocupações dissolverem como açúcar em água, e tudo que via era vermelho. Os seus cabelos, a casca da maçã que ela tanto gostava, e o pôr-do-sol. Até o maldito cachecol. Tudo em cobre, tudo em bronze.

O tecido era uma lembrança física dela, naqueles dias que Draco Malfoy sentira sua ausência.

Ginevra Weasley não passara o Natal em Hogwarts. E os olhos do loiro demoraram a se acostumar com a ausência do seu tom, a ausência dos seus passos felinos no jardim. E quando pensara que não ia agüentar mais aquela dor ardida e aguda dentro de si, a lhe queimar os pulmões, ela regressara. Com sua saia curta e um daqueles sorrisos fáceis.

Draco dormira com o tecido abraçado em si, todas aquelas noites. Acariciara o tecido, correndo os dedos no vermelho, antes de cair num sono profundo, completamente embriagado. Sonhos _quentes, _onde via suas pernas cor de leite e o músculo da panturrilha contraído debaixo da pele, num daqueles passos descalços e _sensuais_. Sentira sua pele, e Ginevra ardia como o fogo de seus cabelos.

Abriu os olhos e soltou o ar que tinha nos pulmões, num suspiro abafado pelo cachecol. Abaixou o tecido, e olhou a sua volta. Em que situação se encontrava, perdido na Sala Precisa, com apenas um cachecol em mãos e mais _duro _que jamais estivera em toda sua vida. "_Quanta dignidade_, _seu idiota",_ pensou enquanto dobrava com raiva a peça e voltava a enfiá-la dentro de sua mala.

Tinha que devolver o cachecol.

Aquela idéia já era fixa em sua mente fazia um tempo, e cada vez lhe parecia mais coerente, e menos idiota. Poderia esperar até vê-la sozinha, e então... devolver a peça. Quem sabe suas mãos poderiam até se roçar e poderia finalmente sentir aquela pele na sua. Mas e se Ginevra risse de sua cara? Algo dentro de si lhe lembrou que a ruiva era vermelho e ouro, uma nobre e _sem-amor-a-vida_ grifinória. Nunca iria caçoar de Draco num gesto tão altruísta daqueles.

Remexeu-se no chão, subitamente inseguro.

A ruiva era imprevisível. Tinha de devolver a peça, mas a perspectiva de encontrá-la sozinha o deixava sem confiança. E se um impulso o dominasse e ele acabasse cometendo alguma besteira?

_Não era nenhum animal selvagem_, repetiu a si mesmo como um mantra. Sabia muito bem portar-se, e ser frio quando necessário. E bem sabia que em uma situação daquelas era mais que necessário. Iria vestir a máscara de indiferença que já estava acostumado a usar desde muito jovem, e entregar o cachecol a Ginevra Weasley. Porque era o que sua boa educação lhe mandava fazer, não porque precisava daquilo para se manter são.

Acostumara-se a mentir para si mesmo.

**- X –**

Descansou as costas na cadeira pouco confortável e esfregou os olhos, num claro sinal de cansaço. Estudava na biblioteca fazia pouco mais de uma hora, mas era o suficiente para lhe render uma bela dor de cabeça.

"Draco, isso aqui está errado. Não foram os sereianos que dominaram Atlântica, querido, foram os gigantes-do-mar, lembra?", ouviu a voz de Pansy Parkinson, enquanto ela lia seu pergaminho com a redação de História da Magia sem sua permissão. Lançou-lhe um olhar cansado e viu a morena tomando sua redação para si, corrigindo-a num rápido aceno de varinha.

"Já passa das seis?", perguntou, contendo um bocejo. Viu o negro a sua frente, Blaise Zabini, anuir e suspirando, puxou sua mala para si. Jogou todos os livros dentro, sem cuidado algum. Precisava estar nos jardins, tinha pouco tempo. "Pants, te encontro no jantar", murmurou enquanto levantava da mesa, ao que a morena apenas gesticulou com a mão.

Deixou a biblioteca o mais silenciosamente que pôde, em toda sua pressa. Uma vez fora do cômodo, aumentou a velocidade de seus passos e se dirigiu para fora do castelo. Inspirou o ar puro do crepúsculo e seguiu o caminho já há muito planejado.

Observou o céu em tons de cobre e a procurou com os olhos.

Sabia há tempos da rotina de Ginevra Weasley. Nas quartas-feiras, a ruiva gostava de ler abaixo de uma árvore perigosamente próxima ao lago, enquanto esperava pelo jantar ser servido. E como o esperado, foi lá que a encontrou.

Permitiu-se observá-la antes de se aproximar.

A garota novamente tinha descalçado as sapatilhas, e agora deixava os pés livres na grama seca e amarelada da estação. Tinha as costas apoiadas no tronco áspero atrás de si, e lia um título qualquer numa tranqüilidade invejável. Draco percebeu sua perna direita flexionada, expondo um pouco mais do que o aceitável da coxa feminina. Notou que ao invés de sardas, Ginevra tinha apenas uma pequena macha em forma de cereja, na pele muito branca. Sentiu uma sede descomunal e se obrigou a se aproximar. Em passos largos, caminhou em direção a garota.

"Weasley", disse em voz baixa, vacilando por um segundo. Viu a garota se sobressaltar num pequeno susto, e lhe fitar os olhos, enquanto levava a mão ao peito.

"_Por Merlin_! Me assustou, Malfoy!", disse rude, enquanto fechava o livro, e esticava as duas pernas. "O que quer?", perguntou azeda, ainda o encarando.

Em movimentos rápidos, Draco trouxe sua mala para próximo de seu corpo e a abriu com um cuidado desnecessário. Hesitou por um momento, antes de retirar o longo cachecol vermelho.

"Meu cachecol!", ouviu a voz feminina surpresa, e a viu levantando rapidamente. "_Onde?_ Por quê...?", balbuciava a garota. Draco esticou os braços, oferecendo-a a peça. Sentiu as unhas femininas roçarem em seus dedos, antes de se ver livre da peça. O contato ainda queimava quando começou:

"Estava no vestiário do campo de quadribol", e se sentindo exposto, arriscou com a voz sarcástica: "Pensei que você, sendo uma Weasley e não tendo um galeão pra comprar um novo, ia sentir muita falta desse aí", vitorioso, cruzou os braços esperando a reação da grifinória. Uma reação que nunca veio. Ginevra tinha olhos somente para o cachecol, e seus olhos pareciam um tanto úmidos.

"Obrigada", ouviu sua voz, e algo naquele tom, aqueceu-lhe por dentro e lhe quebrou todas as barreiras. "Pensei que tinha perdido...", e observou a garota trespassar o tecido de lã em volta de seu pescoço, em movimentos leves e graciosos.

"... d-de nada", e se sentiu meio tolo, com aquela voz vacilante e aquele tom despreocupado. Que poder aquela garota exercia sobre ele para lhe roubar toda a autoconfiança? Teve aqueles olhos castanhos nos seus, e de repente, sentiu-se vulnerável. Como se tivesse exposto algo dentro de si que não queria compartilhar. Algo secreto, algo sujo, algo _proibido_. A ruiva pareceu notar com aqueles olhos curiosos a lhe fitar a face.

Observou-a se abaixar e recolher o livro da grama ressecada, o cabelo sendo despenteado pela leve brisa. Inspirou profundamente e deixou os braços penderem, antes de levar as mãos aos bolsos da frente de sua calça. Sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo muito errado apenas estando lá, partilhando de uma sombra fresca de uma árvore qualquer, na companhia de Ginevra Weasley. Então, ela se levantou e arrumando a saia naqueles movimentos já conhecidos, fitou-lhe os olhos novamente.

"Bom... te vejo no Salão Principal", murmurou, e mordiscou o lábio inferior, meio insegura do que lhe dizer. "Até mais", disse, antes de sair em direção ao castelo.

Deixou Draco Malfoy sozinho, próximo ao lago, com as maçãs do rosto ardendo em sua face.

**- X –**

Suspirou enquanto mudava de página, não muito concentrado no que acabara de ler. Precisava estudar para os exames, mas sua mente não parecia disposta a lhe ajudar naquela tarefa. Correu os olhos pelos jardins distraidamente, e se voltou para os diferentes tipos de veneno e quais seus antídotos.

Engoliu com força, pensando no que ocorrera na última semana.

Tinha se perguntado o que havia acontecido com a garrafa de hidromel que mandara Madame Rosmerta entregar como presente de Natal para o diretor de Hogwarts. Claro que não contava que o intermediário, Horace Slughorn, iria mantê-la para si, num ato mesquinho e terrivelmente perigoso. E como se não bastasse o furto, dividir o conteúdo da garrafa com mais dois estudantes. Nada menos, nada mais que Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter.

Aquela força superior (que Draco nunca acreditara realmente existir) podia ser terrivelmente irônica, às vezes.

Ronald Weasley fora salvo, claro, pelo herói em tempo integral e amigo de infância, Harry Potter. Passara uma semana na enfermaria, e a conseqüência de tudo aquilo fora a ausência de Ginevra Wealsey nos jardins, em seu tempo livre. Não, a ruiva não podia descansar os pés descalços na grama verde, nem distrair Draco por um breve momento com sua risada alta. Tinha que ficar ao lado do irmão sempre que podia.

E toda aquela ausência fez o loiro se entregar apenas ao concerto do Armário Sumidouro. Passava mais tempo na Sala Precisa que em qualquer outro lugar. Não fazia mais sentido, vendo que quando buscava sua presença nos jardins, ela e todo aquele vermelho não estavam mais lá. Nem seus passos felinos, nem seu canino saltado. Nada.

Emagrecera, e não dormia muito também. Sua ausência se fez presente também em seus sonhos. Toda a pressão o fazia ter sonos sem sonhos, mas sempre acordava suado e ofegante. Sentia falta de quando todo aquele fogo e loucura o distraíam.

Então, como se não passasse de um delírio qualquer, algo surreal demais para ser verdade, observou-a descer os degraus que davam acesso ao jardim e caminhar em sua direção. Piscou duas vezes, enquanto tinha o olhar fixo nos passos felinos. Tinha na mão uma maçã bem vermelha, ainda não mordida. Sentiu seu perfume doce quando Ginevra Weasley se sentou ao seu lado, no banco gelado de cerâmica.

"O que está lendo?", ela perguntou, enquanto flexionava a perna e apoiava o pé direito no banco. Observou-a desenlaçar os cadarços, e se livrar do sapato. Sentindo-se meio zonzo pela proximidade daquele corpo, apenas fechou o livro e lhe mostrou a capa. "Hm... acho que sou boa em Poções", ouviu o comentário aleatório e desviou o olhar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou com a voz cansada, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos numa árvore a poucos metros.

"Disse que sou boa em Poções, não disse nada sobre História da Magia", ela respondeu, dando de ombros, enquanto apoiava o outro pé e repetia os movimentos para se ver livre do outro sapato. _Ginevra Weasley estava cabulando aula?_ Balançou a cabeça, tentando despertar os sentidos que aquele perfume havia influenciado. "Maçã?", perguntou a garota, enquanto lhe oferecia a fruta, o cotovelo bem apoiado no joelho flexionado. Negou com a cabeça, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

Então, como se o tempo passasse mais lentamente, Draco Malfoy viu Ginevra Weasley morder a maçã. De maneira natural, com os movimentos lentos e graciosos, observou a ruiva levar o fruto a boca rosada, e dar uma sonora mordida. O suco da maçã escorreu pelo queixo feminino, e Draco achou aquilo estranhamente sensual. A ruiva limpou o rosto com a outra mão e murmurando uma canção, balançou os pés na grama verde.

"Minha estação preferida, sabia?", disse a garota, referindo-se a primavera.

"Por que está aqui, Weasley?", voltou a perguntar, o absurdo todo ainda o surpreendendo.

"Foi a minha avó que o fez para minha mãe, sabia?", respondeu, o olhar fixo no grande lago. "O cachecol, digo... e quando eu fui aceita em Hogwarts, minha mãe o entregou pra mim", interrompeu-se para dar outra mordida na fruta madura. "É o meu favorito... quando pensei que tivesse perdido, fiquei muito triste... mas você o achou e me entregou, e eu fiquei surpresa, porque _você é o Malfoy_, mas mesmo assim, você me entregou o cachecol", concluiu com a frase vaga, parecendo mais estar relatando a história a si mesma que para ele. "Acho que é um bom motivo", então, teve aqueles olhos castanhos nos seus.

"Bom motivo...?", murmurou perdido.

"Pra estar aqui", e sorriu. Aquele sorriso fácil, que formava duas covinhas em suas maçãs do rosto. O sorriso de que tanto sentia falta. Não impediu seus lábios de se curvarem para direita, num meio sorriso. "Já viu a lua cheia da Torre de Astronomia?"

"Ah... que-", balbuciou e a garota o interrompeu.

"A lua cheia, Malfoy. Perguntei se você já a viu na Torre de Astronomia", ouviu a pergunta repetida num tom calmo, enquanto a ruiva se levantava e voltava a calçar os sapatos.

"Não...", respondeu inseguro.

"Hoje vai ter lua cheia, te espero lá, ok?", ouviu a voz feminina, e piscou nervoso.

Encontrar-se com ela? Naquela noite? Quis levantar também e a responder com uma negativa num tom duro, mas algo o impediu. Não seria capaz de falar naquele momento, não com seu peito ardendo daquela forma.

"Até mais tarde", ela disse num meio sorriso, e caminhou em passos rápidos para dentro do castelo, fazendo o resto de sua maçã desaparecer com um breve aceno de varinha.

**- X –**

Draco Malfoy subiu as escadas que davam acesso a Torre de Astronomia.

Tinha uma frase em sua cabeça que o lembrava o quanto se arriscar daquela forma era estúpido. Não tinha tempo para detenções, não tinha tempo nem para si mesmo, então por que estava lá, se arriscando, apenas para ver uma maldita lua cheia?

'Porque você é um idiota', pensou. E não pôde deixar de concordar consigo, mesmo. Aquela não era, nem de longe, sua idéia mais brilhante.

Mais de uma vez se virou para descer os degraus, mas como se uma força maior o puxasse para seu destino inicial, ele tornou a subi-las.

Chegou ao enorme espaço aberto da Torre de Astronomia, e correu os olhos pelo local. Deu dois curtos passos, procurando-a_. Ótimo, estava sozinho_. Fora enganado por Ginevra Weasley, e agora, sentia-se completamente exposto abaixo daquele céu muito escuro, tendo somente a lua como testemunha.

"BUH!", e teve as costas empurradas levemente por duas mãos, sobressaltando-se no instante seguinte. Ouviu a risada feminina, e se virou para a garota, respondendo irritado:

"Isso não teve graça alguma, Weasley!"

"Ah, teve, sim! Você não viu a sua cara!", e continuou aquela risada alta, tão característica.

"Boa noite, Weasley", disse e tomou o caminho em direção as escadas, mas teve seu pulso direito envolvido pelas mãos femininas:

"Ah, pára, Malfoy, foi só uma brincadeira", ela disse num tom agudo divertido. "Não precisa se irritar... _fica!",_ murmurou a última palavra, como num pedido secreto, ao que ele anuiu contrariado. Teve o pulso solto, e sentiu a pele protestar pela falta do contato morno.

Acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto a garota caminhava até o muro alto. Seguiu-a, mas teve o bom senso de parar mantendo uma boa distância entre os corpos.

"Acho que a Torre é um dos meus lugares preferidos no castelo", ela começou, enquanto se virava em direção ao loiro e apoiava as costas nas pedras gélidas do muro. "Os monitores não fazem a ronda por aqui, então é um lugar tranqüilo pra se pensar depois do toque de recolher".

"O que alguém iria querer pensar tão tarde da noite, Weasley?", perguntou, usando o tom arrastado tão familiar aos dois. Não se surpreendeu quando a ruiva voltou a rir.

"Você é engraçado, Malfoy", disse, e lhe deu um suave empurrão no peito com a mão direita. "Mas não lhe trouxe aqui pra pensar, e sim, pra olhar a lua, lembra?", disse e caminhou dois passos a frente, parando próxima a uma pequena fenda no muro de pedras. A garota espiou pela falha o céu negro, quase sem estrelas devido a quantidade de nuvens que dançavam na imensidão escura. "Ali, olha!", e deu um passo para a direita, dando espaço para Draco, que prontamente caminhou e olhou pelo pequeno buraco.

Através das pedras, viu o satélite redondo que ousava brilhar em branco em meio ao céu negro. Estava enorme naquela noite de primavera. Nunca antes viu a lua tão bonita, nem teve vista mais privilegiada dos jardins. Ginevra tinha razão, a Torre de Astronomia era um ótimo lugar para buscar paz.

"Ela não está tão bonita hoje por causa de todas essas nuvens", ouviu a voz num sussurro ao seu lado, e virou o rosto para observar a garota. Tinha uma expressão meio chateada no rosto bonito. "Olha, acho que é melhor marcamos outro dia pra você ver a lua, hoje não está nem perto de como costuma ser!"

"Não, eu achei muito bonito", disse, levantando-se. "Nunca vi ela assim tão... perto", disse sem jeito, achando-se meio idiota por estar falando de como a lua era bonita e todo seu esplendor. Mas parecia ser importante para a ruiva a sua frente, e não queria vê-la chateada. "Por que está fazendo tudo isso?", perguntou subitamente.

"Considere algo parecido como um 'obrigada'", murmurou dando de ombros, voltando a olhar para a lua.

Então, algo iluminou os céus num risco entre as nuvens. Um trovão encheu o ar com seu lamento sonoro, e Draco sentiu um pesado pingo de chuva bater no alto de sua cabeça e lhe escorrer pela testa. Olhou para cima, e outros vieram molhar sua bochecha, seu lábio inferior, e o seu pulso direito. Logo, sentia todo o corpo formigando devido às gotas da chuva morna.

Ouviu Ginevra antes de vê-la, e teve sua mão tomada pelas dela, e então estavam correndo para um abrigo longe daquela pesada chuva. Ouvia a risada feminina, e o som das gotas a baterem no chão de pedra. Sentiu-se tentado a rir também, e cedendo a terra, permitiu que um riso brotasse em sua garganta.

Então, viu-se no alto da longa escadaria que dava acesso a Torre de Astronomia, sentindo-se grato pelo abrigo improvisado. Teve os olhos castanhos em si, e se permitiu rir junto de Ginevra Weasley. Permitiu-se gargalhar assim como a garota, e dobrar o tronco, e amparar as mãos nos joelhos. Riu até sua garganta secar, e não restar mais som, só a da chuva que caia torrencialmente.

Fitou aqueles olhos castanhos e sentiu paz. Algo que há muito não sentia perdido em meio daquela Guerra que há pouco mais de um ano começara. Sentiu-se aquecido como se a garota a sua frente fosse o próprio Sol. Sentiu-se bem, mesmo com aquela proximidade embriagante.

"Que idéia idiota eu tive, não?", disse a garota, que tinha o peito ainda saltando uma vez ou outra em reflexo da risada que a dominara há minutos.

"Estava tentando ser cordial, mas... foi uma idéia muito idiota, Weasley", respondeu sincero, apoiando as costas na parede atrás de si, enquanto a ruiva fazia o mesmo, um defronte ao outro, naquele estreito corredor que supostamente deveria abrigar um corpo por vez. Poucos centímetros o separavam. E permaneceram assim, observando juntos a chuva.

Draco levou uma mão aos cabelos úmidos, tentando arrumá-los da melhor maneira que conseguia, sem ao menos notar que era observado pela ruiva a sua frente. Esticou uma das mãos para fora do abrigo do teto acima de si, molhando-a com a água morna da chuva, antes de levá-la aos cabelos e correr seus dedos molhados pelo couro cabeludo. Flagrou Ginevra observando atenta a cada movimento, tendo consciência, pela primeira vez, da proximidade dos dois. Se desse um passo apenas, encostaria seu corpo no dela. A ruiva pareceu perceber aquele detalhe também, e de repente, seu corpo ficou rígido.

"Acho que já vou indo", disse num fio de voz, enquanto descia um degrau. Draco não se segurou, e levou a mão direita ao braço fino da garota.

"Amanhã ela também vai estar cheia, não é?", perguntou rouco.

"Sim..."

"Acho que é a sua chance de se redimir pela idéia idiota, hm?", falou, soltando-lhe o braço e assim, rompendo o contato, por mais esforço que aquilo lhe exigiu. A ruiva correu os olhos castanhos pelo seu rosto, antes de se fixar no seu olhar.

"Acho que tem razão...", disse enquanto descia mais dois degraus. "Te vejo amanhã então", e então, correu pela escadaria, seus passos ecoando junto aos pingos da chuva.

Draco seguiu pelo mesmo caminhou, e após descer os incontáveis degraus, pôs-se a caminho da sala comunal da Sonserina, tentando acalmar a confusão que acontecia dentro de si.

Aquilo era errado.

Aquilo era _muito_ errado.

E Ginevra Weasley sabia disso. E mesmo assim, fora ela que tomara a atitude de se aproximar. Ela que se sentara ao seu lado nos jardins, e fora ela que o convidara para observar a lua naquela noite. Mas Draco continuara com a loucura a convidando para outro encontro as escondidas. Aquilo era tão errado que lhe rendia um arrepio frio toda vez que pensava em qual seria a reação de seus pais caso descobrissem.

Estava encantado por uma traidora do sangue. Uma Weasley que possuía mais sardas que galeões.

Adentrou a sala comunal deserta, e subiu direto para seu dormitório. Caminhou silenciosamente até sua cama e fechou o cortinado. Obrigou-se a vestir o pijama, e se deitou, sentindo o corpo muito cansado, mas ansioso demais para ter uma noite de sono tranqüila.

Ao que lhe pareceu ser no minuto seguinte, ouviu o despertar dos colegas de dormitório e esfregando os olhos pesados, obrigou-se a se levantar. Tinha cinco aulas pela frente, e dois períodos livres. Perguntou-se se ela estaria nos jardins, repassando mentalmente a rotina da garota. Sentindo-se mais animado, dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

"Você chegou a terminar o pergaminho de trinta centímetros que a McGonagall pediu pra hoje?", ouviu a voz de Nott, que se apoiava no batente da porta. Seus olhos se encontraram pelo espelho na frente de Draco e o loiro anuiu. "Faltam cinco centímetros na minha".

"Vou cobrar esses centímetros em Runas, então", disse e observou Theodore concordar. "Está na minha mala, já pego pra você", disse, desviando o olhar e se concentrando novamente em dar o nó em sua gravata.

Deixou o cômodo, sentou-se na cama e pegou sua mala, correndo as mãos entre os vários pergaminhos até achar o de Transfiguração. Atirou-o a Nott, e deixou o dormitório, ao seu lado.

**- X –**

Chegou aos últimos degraus e não controlou o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao ver que ela já estava ali. Esperando por ele. Caminhou dois curtos passos e estava na Torre de Astronomia. Teve aqueles olhos castanhos em si, e sorriu. Ginevra o acompanhou e sorriu também, aproximando-se.

"Hoje não vai chover", disse apontando para o céu límpido e cheio de estrelas. "O que é isso?", perguntou ao ver garrafas em sua mão.

"Hm... digamos que estou apenas te ajudando a se redimir por ontem", falou e lhe entregou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Arrumara com Pansy há pouco mais de uma hora: dissera à morena que precisava de um estímulo para o sono. Levantou a garrafa, sendo acompanhado pela garota, mas nenhum brinde lhe veio à mente.

"Ao cachecol", disse Ginevra Weasley, sorrindo irônica.

"Ao cachecol", e o tilintar dos vidros ecoou pelo local aberto. Draco sorveu um gole, enquanto observava a garota fazer o mesmo. Então, um barulho diferente chamou sua atenção e se virou em direção à fonte curiosa. "O que é isso?", perguntou apontando para o objeto com a garrafa.

"Isso é uma vitrola", respondeu a voz feminina se aproximando do objeto. "Meu pai enfeitiçou uma para não quebrar quando chegasse em Hogwarts. Me deu de presente porque sabe que eu amo música", e apenas observou enquanto a ruiva se abaixava e mexia na vitrola, encaixando um disco preto muito velho.

"Temos dessas no mundo bruxo... essa é a versão trouxa?", disse, não podendo conter o desprezo ao pronunciar a última palavra.

"Sim, meu pai é doido por essas coisas", ouviu a resposta murmurada, a garota ainda de costas para ele.

Então, uma música encheu o ambiente.

Ouviu a voz masculina alcançar uma nota melancólica, e fixou o olhar na ruiva que se levantava ondulando o corpo seguindo o ritmo ditado pela melodia. Observou-a levantar as mãos e suavemente se virar em sua direção, sorvendo um gole da bebida.

"Dança comigo?", perguntou, sua voz não mais que um sussurro.

Piscou antes de compreender o significado daquelas palavras. Então, com seu olhar ainda fixo no castanho, levou a mão esquerda, que segurava a garrafa, às costas, e ergueu a direita a sua frente, adotando a postura da dança celta muito popular nos bailes bruxos. A ruiva se aproximou, e ao ver a intenção de Draco, maneou a cabeça, um sorriso brincando nos lábios:

"Isso é para os bailes bruxos", estava tão próxima que podia sentir o hálito quente em sua face. "Os trouxas dançam diferente", e como se uma descarga elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo, sentiu seu pescoço ser envolvido por duas mãos. "Eu te ensino", e então, sentiu as mãos dela deixarem sua nuca por um breve segundo, enquanto tinha seus pulsos envolvidos e guiados até a cintura da garota.

Sentiu-se paralisado por todo aquele contato, e teve medo de se mover, ao que Ginevra pacientemente o guiou. Olhou para os próprios pés, sentindo-se meio desajeitado. Então, quando começou a lhe parecer natural, relaxou acompanhando o ritmo da música lenta. Passados eternos segundos, sentiu o corpo feminino relaxar em seus braços, e apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Aspirou o perfume delicado daqueles fios, e fechou os olhos, entregando-se. Entregando-se a música que lhe parecia triste demais, entregando-se a garota que tinha nos braços, tão próxima. Entregando-se a loucura.

Deixou a cabeça (de repente, pesada demais) se apoiar no pescoço feminino, e baunilha inebriou seus sentidos. Puxou-a mais para perto de si, consciente apenas da necessidade por mais. Correu uma das mãos por suas costas, agarrando o tecido da camisa branca e amassando-o entre os dedos.

"_Turned my world to black_**³**", ela cantou em seu ouvido, as unhas roçando em sua nuca numa carícia suave. Então, não havia mais voz nenhuma, apenas os diversos instrumentos tocados com emoção formando uma melancolia ritmada.

Então, Draco beijou o pescoço macio de Ginevra, num toque suave e úmido. Ouviu a garota suspirar, e levantou a cabeça, roçando a barba por fazer no rosto feminino, numa carícia agressiva. Subiu sua mão pelas costas frágeis até alcançar os fios macios. E realizando aquele desejo que lhe parecia milenar, correu os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo, ouvindo um murmúrio de aprovação. Levou a mão até a testa da garota, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios, correndo-os por toda a extensão, observando Ginevra fechar os olhos aproveitando a sensação.

E o riscar da agulha no disco serviu como aviso de que a música chegara ao fim. Viu Ginevra abrir os olhos, e se mover em seu abraço, olhando para a vitrola. Com um breve aceno de varinha, a música recomeçou.

Teve o rosto dela entre suas mãos, e correu o polegar pela pele de pêssego da garota que se inclinou ao toque, pressionando sua mão. Então, como se nada fosse mais natural, Draco Malfoy aproximou seu rosto do dela, e roçou seus lábios, uma, duas, três vezes, numa carícia úmida e quente. Então, selou aqueles lábios rosados com os seus, ouvindo um gemido sentido escapar da própria garganta.

Sentia as mãos femininas em sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ao que Ginevra respondeu entreabrindo os lábios, num convite mudo. E quando as línguas se tocaram provocativamente, Draco sentiu um forte arrepio lhe correr pela espinha e pelo baixo ventre. A garota o puxava de maneira dolorosa, e ele sabia que a cintura dela era frágil demais para agüentar a pressão de suas mãos naquele abraço titânico. Levou uma mão aos cabelos vermelhos, e os puxou para trás, quebrando o beijo e expondo o pescoço feminino. Não resistiu a pele branca, nem a baunilha, e tomou posse daquela pele com sua língua.

"Oh", ouviu a voz feminina falhar naquele gemido alto.

E, deus, todo aquele calor e excitação o estavam deixando maluco e ávido por _mais_. Voltou a capturar os lábios da garota, e as línguas se tocavam menos provocativas agora, e sim, mais confiantes, mais exigentes. Nem todas as garotas que havia beijado antes o preparara para aquilo, para aquela loucura toda.

Ginevra levou as mãos ao seu peito, e pôde sentir o nó de sua gravata sendo desatado. A surpresa o fez se afastar, quebrando o beijo. Fitou os olhos castanhos, numa pergunta muda. Ela... ela realmente queria aquilo? Como se respondendo aquele pensamento, ela puxou a gravata agora desatada, e a deixou cair no chão, aos seus pés.

Draco encostou sua testa na dela por um breve segundo, e só observou aquelas mãos delicadas abrirem os botões de sua camisa, um a um. Ela abriu sua camisa, que resistiu ao seu toque, mostrando que um botão, pouco acima de seu umbigo, havia sido esquecido. Ginevra riu devido ao ângulo estranho que a camisa adquiriu devido aquela falha, e ele a acompanhou, sentindo o hálito quente próximo ao seu peito. Observou a garota abrir o único botão que faltava, e então, expor completamente seu peito.

Ela se aproximou e o envolveu em um abraço quente e a fina camada de tecido entre os corpos era quase uma ofensa. Levou as mãos à cintura de Ginny e puxou o tecido preso a saia, correndo a mão por dentro da camisa, acariciando as costas femininas.

Sentiu as mãos dela em seus ombros, puxando sua camisa para baixo, a fim de expor todo centímetro de pele que conseguia. Afastaram-se um breve segundo, quando a peça ficou presa em seus punhos, que não foram desabotoados. Sorriu fitando novamente os olhos castanhos, mas estes estavam fixos em outra coisa... seu antebraço. A Marca Negra.

"O que é isso?", ela perguntou, seu corpo subitamente rígido naquele meio abraço trocado.

"_Merda",_ murmurou, puxando a camisa sobre os ombros e cobrindo os braços. Desviou o olhar daquele rosto inexpressivo e começou: "Escuta, isso não é nada-".

"É a maldita Marca Negra, como não é nada?", a ruiva o interrompeu, dando um passo e rompendo o contato entre seus corpos. "Você... você é um... um-".

"Um Comensal, e daí?", disse agressivo. "Ginevra, escute-".

"VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM!", ela gritou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, por um breve segundo, antes de corrê-las pelo cabelo vermelho. "Eu fui idiota, eu quis acreditar que você era uma boa pessoa e-_NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!_", ela reagiu ao sentir sua mão no braço fino, afastando-se ainda mais.

"Ginny", ele murmurou, dando um passo a frente e segurando sua mão, recusando-se a deixá-la ir.

Então, um sonoro tapa encheu o ar.

Draco sentiu a bochecha atingida arder e levou uma mão ao local. Seus olhares se encontraram, e Draco Malfoy viu que Ginevra Weasley chorava. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto sardento, e seu peito saltava conforme um soluço (forte demais para ser contido) brotava em sua garganta. Apenas observou quando ela deu três curtos passos para trás, e se virou em direção à escadaria. Ouviu seus passos enquanto ela descia os degraus, correndo.

Sentindo os joelhos fracos demais para sustentarem seu peso, apoiou-se no muro alto de pedras, e deslizou até se sentar no chão gélido. Abraçou a cabeça e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos flexionados, balançando seu corpo que ainda queimava pelos toques das mãos femininas.

"Ginny", murmurou em um soluço. "Ginny...", repetiu para si mesmo, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

**- X –**

Os dias passavam lentamente agora que não tinha mais sua presença em sua vida. Em sua rotina.

Os jardins, que antes lhe pareciam tão acolhedores, eram agora evitados. Aprendera a buscar outros lugares para descansar a mente cheia, e procurar um pouco de paz. O banheiro feminino há muito interditado, no segundo andar, tornou-se útil.

Havia aquela fantasma, Myrtle, então não tinha privacidade pois precisava dividir o cômodo, mas isso era bom. Evitava ficar sozinho durante o dia, pois os pensamentos (e as lembranças) ameaçavam afogá-lo naquela triste nostalgia em que mergulhava. Somente a noite, quando não tinha escolha, enfrentava seus sonhos sozinho. Sonhos que o lembravam dos pores-do-sol, como quadros de tons quentes. E seus cabelos.

Perguntava-se porque Ginevra Weasley não havia contado sobre sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas. Porque não havia o entregado ao diretor, ou a Potter. Mas procurava não pensar naquilo, porque algo dentro de si queimava numa dor aguda quando lembrava de Ginny.

_Ginny_...

Então, entre todas as pessoas, Harry Potter tinha de segui-lo até o banheiro, aquele dia. Tinha de observá-lo em seu momento mais vulnerável, furtivo e traiçoeiro como um rato, escondido enquanto aquelas lágrimas de preocupação e desespero rolavam pelo seu rosto.

Ficara cego de raiva, e sacando a varinha, apontara direto para o peito do rapaz. Queria lhe causar dor, fazer aquele idiota sentir um pouco do desespero que ameaçava engoli-lo há dias.

"_Sectumsempra"._

Então, um leve formigamento no peito e vermelho encheu suas vistas.

Sangue quente escorria pelo seu peito, e ele sentiu seu corpo cair como se fosse feito de pano. Bateu a cabeça e sentiu o piso gelado e inundado do banheiro. Sentiu dor onde sentira a pele se romper e quase agradeceu pela dor física, puxando para o real, trazendo-o de volta de seus pensamentos.

Teve aqueles dois olhos verdes carregados de preocupação em si, antes de perder os sentidos.

_Ginny..._

**- X –**

Fitou o teto da enfermaria, despertando daquele sono induzido. Piscou pesadamente, todos os acontecimentos lhe atingindo a mente com a agressividade de um soco.

Levantou-se da cama, franzindo a testa devido a dor suave no peito, e caminhou até a janela fechada. Encostou a testa no vidro gelado e apenas observou o céu negro sem lua, subitamente cansado demais.

Ouviu a porta da enfermaria ser aberta com suavidade, e virou o rosto em sua direção. A pouca claridade, devido às tochas fora do castelo, adentrava pelas janelas do cômodo e iluminou o corpo feminino em intervalos de centímetros. Viu os olhos castanhos, enquanto Ginevra se apoiava na porta atrás de si, talvez insegura demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Por um momento, apenas se olharam na cumplicidade daquele segredo.

Draco desviou o olhar, e tornou a focar sua atenção no céu escuro. Ouviu seus passos fofos a encontrarem o piso de carvalho, sentindo-se tentado a se aproximar também. Suspirou quando teve sua cintura envolta pelos braços femininos. Arquejou, e com toda sua força de vontade, levou as mãos aos pulsos dela e se livrou do abraço.

"Você não deveria estar aqui", disse, virando-se e observando a garota a sua frente.

"Eu sei", ouviu aquele fio de voz, e se esforçou para ouvir a resposta. "Eu tentei... acho que sou fraca, e fiquei preocupada-eu não te odeio...", concluiu e apoiou a testa em seu peito. Draco soltou uma exclamação de dor, e ela se afastou assustada. "Ainda dói?", perguntou, ao que o loiro anuiu. "Posso... posso ver?", e antes de poder negar, observou as mãos femininas desabotoando a camisa de seu pijama, naqueles toques familiares.

A cicatriz ainda formigava devido à pele nova que se formava num risco fino que ia desde um pouco acima de seu mamilo direito até seu ilíaco. Sentiu os dedos femininos correrem suavemente pela longa linha, e observou seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Ei, _ei_... não chore, eu estou bem", disse, afastando uma mecha daquele cabelo vermelho para trás da orelha delicada. Arriscou um meio sorriso, sentindo aquele calor antigo lhe aquecendo por dentro. "Acho melhor você ir", disse apoiando as costas no vidro gelado atrás de si, e viu a ruiva anuir. Trocaram um rápido olhar, e Draco não soube o que fazer. Sentiu os braços dela o envolverem novamente em um abraço, e deus, como aquilo era bom. Apoiou seu queixo no alto da cabeça ruiva, e aspirou o perfume suave dos cabelos limpos.

Então, teve seu pulso esquerdo envolvido pelas mãos femininas, e acompanhou com os olhos enquanto o punho de sua camisa era enrolado até o cotovelo. A cicatriz negra ficou ali, exposta, sob a pouca claridade da enfermaria. Observou Ginevra circular com os dedos a serpente, seus olhos castanhos fixos na Marca Negra. Então, levou sua mão ao queixo da garota, e a puxou para um beijo. Porque aquilo era mais simples. Porque o que quer que fosse aquele sentimento era mais simples do que lados, Guerras e valores.

Ginny entreabriu os lábios rapidamente, buscando sua língua com sede e entusiasmo. Envolveu a cintura frágil e a puxou para um abraço desesperado, e foi como voltar para casa.

As mãos dela começaram a acariciar sua nuca, seu cabelo, trazendo-o mais para perto. Arfou quando se separaram para tomar ar e sentiu os lábios dela em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a língua quente na pele sensível.

Amassou a camisa que Ginevra usava entre os dedos, quando levou as mãos a suas costas, num abraço forte. Puxou o tecido, procurando alguma brecha para sentir a pele das costas em suas mãos, e quando finalmente conseguiu, ouviu um gemido baixo de aprovação. Buscou novamente sua boca, beijando-a profundamente. E aquilo estava saindo de seu controle, e era excitante demais para o bem dos dois. Impôs uma distância segura entre os corpos, ouvindo o choramingo feminino.

"É melhor você ir", murmurou rouco, seus olhos escuros de desejo.

Então, Ginevra começou a desabotoar a própria camisa, ainda mantendo o olhar trocado. Deu dois curtos passos em direção a cama, e se sentou.

"_Vem",_ ela murmurou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Draco despiu a própria camisa, deixando-a cair no chão, antes de se aproximar da ruiva. Puxou-a pela nuca, em outro beijo avassalador, enquanto suas mãos a envolviam pela cintura. Sentiu-a quente sob seus dedos, e quando seus troncos se encostaram, pele com pele, não conseguiu segurar o impulso violento que tomou conta de si. Depositou o corpo feminino na cama, e se deitou, encaixando-se entre as pernas.

Ginny fitou seus olhos, embaixo de seu corpo. Deixou-se observá-la naquela situação. Seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados no travesseiro branco, seu peito saltando no ritmo da respiração ofegante. Nunca vira antes coisa mais maravilhosa. Sentiu-a insegura abaixo de si, e sorrindo, puxou o lençol aos seus pés, e cobriu ambos, criando um universo só deles.

Ouviu sua risada e a acompanhou, antes de ser puxado pelas mãos delicadas e ter seus lábios tomados. Apoiou seu peso nos cotovelos sobre a cama, e a beijou, daquela vez, mais lenta e profundamente. Correu uma mão pelo seu seio precariamente protegido pelo tecido fino do sutiã branco, e sentiu aquele corpo arquear contra a cama, embaixo de si, respondendo ao toque. Cessou o beijo, e correu os lábios pelo seu rosto, seu pescoço, lambendo numa carícia úmida. Sentiu a mão dela correr pelo seu peito, e descer até o elástico da sua calça, numa brincadeira provocante. Gemeu alto, e se afastou, fitando os olhos semi-fechados da garota:

"Ginny, eu-", mas ela tampou seus lábios com uma mão, impedindo-o de continuar. A outra mão avançou além do elástico e da peça intima, e o envolveu num toque febril. "Oh, deus", gemeu contra a mão dela, e voltou a colar seu corpo no dela.

Encostou suas testas, ofegante, e sentindo o suor lhe escorrer pelas costas. Apoiou-se numa mão, e levou a outra a coxa feminina, correndo os dedos num toque firme. Avançou pela saia, até ter a renda suave da calcinha entre os dedos. Sentiu o corpo de Ginny responder ao toque, seu quadril levantando do colchão, ávida por maior contato. Entreabriu os lábios, apenas observando sua reação, quando levou a mão ao seu ponto mais sensível, já completamente úmido. A ruiva gemeu alto abaixo de si, arqueando as costas e o puxando pela nuca para outro beijo. Livrou-se da peça em movimentos rápidos e precisos.

Então, envolveu os dois pulsos frágeis com suas mãos, e forçou-os contra o travesseiro. Fitou os olhos castanhos, e maneou a cabeça, numa pergunta silenciosa, pedindo sua permissão para continuar. Ginny apenas corou, antes de anuir com um sorriso tímido.

"Eu-eu quero você", ela disse, depois daquele lençol, naquele mundo que haviam criado só para eles. "Eu quero você, Draco", ouvir seu nome dito com tamanho carinho o fez perder o que restava de seu controle.

Levou uma mão até sua ereção, guiando-se devagar para dentro da grifinória. Sentiu o corpo abaixou de si ficar tenso, enquanto Ginny soltava um gemido de dor contra seu pescoço e enterrava as unhas em suas costas, na melhor dor que Draco já experimentara. Não se mexeu, esperando a respiração feminina se regularizar, e beijou a testa suada da garota, tentando reassegurá-la que tudo estava bem.

"Shh", murmurou, tentando acalmá-la.

Sentindo-a relaxar abaixo de si, investiu suavemente, num ritmo lento. Observou a ruiva morder os próprios lábios, controlando-se, os olhos bem fechados, sua expressão mudando aos poucos. Sentiu as pernas da garota abraçar sua cintura com mais força, num incentivo mudo, e se permitiu relaxar também, fechando os olhos e obedecendo os sentidos que pediam por mais. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, aumentando o ritmo, suas testas encostadas.

Logo, os dois estavam investindo um contra o outro, em movimentos intensos e beirando ao delírio. Não iria agüentar muito tempo, e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando prolongar aquele momento. Estava queimando, cada poro de seu corpo gritando por mais. Então, um gemido longo e sentido encheu o ar, e o corpo feminino ficou rígido, levando Draco a um orgasmo violento.

Entregou-se a letargia, e caiu nos braços frágeis abaixo de si, sentindo a respiração pesada de Ginny. Lembrou-se que era muito pesado para aquele corpo, e rolou para o lado, puxando-a num abraço. A ruiva apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, aconchegando-se e despertando um sorriso em Draco.

Levou a mão ao tecido fino que os cobria, e brincou com a sombra projetada. Ouviu o riso cansado da garota em seus braços, e então usou as duas mãos, formando algo parecido com um cachorro. Ginny ergueu apenas um dedo, flexionando num ondular, imitando uma pequena serpente. Draco riu e a puxou para si.

Estava com calor, devido ao ar abafado que os dois partilhavam embaixo do lençol, mas não queria se mover. Não estava pronto para enfrentar a realidade que os esperava além do tecido branco. Queria morrer naquele instante, com ela em seus braços, em seu universo particular.

Sentiu o corpo da garota se mexer. Sabia que os mesmos pensamentos passavam na mente dela, e nada que fizesse poderia mudar aquilo. Apenas observou quando a mão de Ginevra avançou pelo tecido e o puxou, num único e agressivo movimento.

Então, viu o teto da enfermaria.

Estavam novamente em Hogwarts, novamente na realidade. E achou o ar do cômodo gelado demais, preferindo o calor de minutos atrás. Sentiu o colchão se mover quando Ginny se levantou, e começou a se vestir, fechando os botões da camisa. Sentou-se, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, apenas observando.

"Isso não pode acontecer de novo", ele murmurou apenas para os ouvidos dos dois. Teve o castanho em si, e repetiu: "Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"A gente pode continuar", ela arriscou, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos desalinhados. "Você... você pode deserdar e-".

"E o que? Você vai pedir para Potter me ajudar, é isso?", perguntou agressivo.

"Dumbledore pode te ajudar...", ela disse num sussurro.

"Eu não quero a ajuda daquele velho!", disse ríspido, afastando os lençóis do corpo. "Eu estou do lado certo-"

"O lado que mata e tortura pessoas inocentes é o lado certo?", ela perguntou no mesmo tom, e Draco podia sentir sua irritação crescer.

"Essas pessoas inocentes que você diz estão destruindo nossa cultura", ele começou, apoiando-se nos valores passados para ele desde muito novo. "Destruindo nossa forma de vida, e-".

"Por Merlin, você realmente acredita nessas porcarias?", interrompeu-o.

"Não são porcarias, Ginny, é a verdade! Você é Sangue Puro, deveria saber disso!", ele respondeu, sustentando seu olhar.

"Eu sou humana antes de ser bruxa, Draco, e seu lado quer matar o Harry".

"É esse o problema, então? Seu precioso Potter?", perguntou, sentindo um ciúmes louco lhe invadir.

"E se for?", ela perguntou, o queixo erguido em desafio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui se ama Potter?", perguntou furioso, levantando-se da cama e caminhando em sua direção. "Me diz, o que _diabos _você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu... eu me preocupei e-", balbuciou a garota, subitamente insegura.

"E o que? Queria uma aula prática antes de foder com o Menino Que Sobreviveu?", e teve o rosto novamente golpeado num tapa ardido.

"SEU IDIOTA!", ela gritou enquanto distribuía tapas em seu peito. Draco grunhiu contendo a raiva, e envolveu os pulsos femininos com suas mãos, com mais força que o necessário. "Me solta!"

"O que você esperava, Ginny?", ele disse num tom controlado. "Esperava que eu mudasse de lado só porque nós transamos?", ouviu um gemido de dor vindo da garota e escolheu ignorar. "Esperava que eu fugisse com você, esquecendo tudo-"

"Cala a boca-".

"Eu não sou Potter", ele disse mais alto, e fitou aqueles olhos úmidos. "Eu não sou o herói que vai te salvar, e você sabe disso".

"Cala a boca, por favor", ela implorou, e ele soltou os pulsos dela, observando-a fitar o chão sob seus pés. "Obrigada", e fitou seus olhos. "Obrigada por me lembrar o porquê eu amo Harry, não você".

E aquilo doeu. Uma dor quente pior que o inferno a lhe queimar pulmões, vísceras e entranhas. Apenas observou quando ela passou por si, e caminhou para fora da enfermaria, detendo-se um segundo na porta, antes de abri-la num daqueles seus movimentos femininos.

E assim chegou ao fim tudo aquilo que vivera em paralelo a sua vida, naqueles últimos meses.

Chegara ao fim a ansiedade, as mãos suadas, e aquele calor gostoso lhe aquecendo por dentro em meio a tantas preocupações e delírios.

Draco se sentou na cama, e fixou os olhos no céu escuro que dançava através da janela.

Aconteceu numa quinta-feira, e faltavam 27 dias para maio.

* * *

><p>¹ – De acordo com a lenda, filho bastardo do Rei Arthur com sua meia-irmã Morgana. Grande traidor, super bad ass.<p>

² - Pants em inglês britânico é calcinha. Pretty nice, hm? Acho que li em Bond a Pansy ser chamada desse jeito, e bem, achei legal e usei aqui.

³ – "Transformou meu mundo em negro", trecho traduzido de Black, da banda Pearl Jam. Sim, eu adoro essa música, nem sei como Ginny poderia conhecer, mas é meu gosto, whatever.

E bem, queria agradecer você que teve coragem de ler a fanfic inteira, e pedir desculpas pelo final assim, meio que jogado. Imagino que depois de um orgasmo que te deixa letárgico, quando todos os problemas voltam a tona, é mais fácil se estressar ainda mais e falar coisas que não queremos. Foi bem por isso que decidi terminar a fic assim: nem Draco, nem Ginny são fortes o suficiente para encararem seja lá o que for esse sentimento. E queria manter a fic canon, o máximo que eu pude. Thanks a lot, guys. E toma aqui um pedaço de chocolate se você não curtiu eles separados, so sorry.

Até a próxima,

Nika.


End file.
